SraPotter?
by Mah Budiski
Summary: Uma vez Sra.Potter, pra sempre Sra. Potter. E a Sra.Potter não se engana, certo?Short Fic vencedora do II Challenge Delusional do Fórum PotterVillage.
1. A Carta

TUM. TUM. TUM.

Hermione abre os olhos e puxa o cordão de seu abajur, iluminando o seu quarto trouxa na casa dos pais. Olha a sua volta, procurando pelo barulho que a acordara. E ali estava uma coruja ligeiramente menor do que o normal mas que Hermione sabia que já fora muito menor do que era agora, batendo em sua janela com o bico. Ainda sonolenta e cambaleante, Hermione foi até a janela, abriu os vidros e deixou que a coruja entrasse. A corujinha ficou girando histericamente pelo quarto. Então, olhou para seu relógio digital ao lado da cama. Cinco da madrugada. "Quem diabos estaria escrevendo a uma hora dessas?". Sentou-se na cama, onde a pequena coruja acabara de pousar,

finalmente tranqüila, com uma carta atada à sua perna.

- Longa viagem, hum, Pichitinho? – murmurou Hermione. Ela desamarrou o pergaminho, desdobrou-o,esfregou os olhos e leu.

_Querida Hermione_

_Eu tomei a iniciativa de tentar reunir todo o pessoal para um reencontro, sabe. Afinal, faz mais de dois anos que não nos vemos Podemos marcar isso o mais breve possível? Estou com saudades.. Queria que você desse a sua opinião sobre a idéia e talvez se está tudo bem para você esse encontro ser amanhã e, quem sabe, sugerir um lugar onde a gente possa se reunir.Beijos._

_Gina Weasley_

_Ps: Desculpe por mandar essa coruja imbecil, mas todas as outras que temos estão em viagem._

_Ps²: Isso também foi enviado para Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown, Simas Finningan, Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom ._

Hermione sorriu quando terminou a leitura, e então releu a carta. 'Então', pensou ela, 'pelo menos eu não sou a única que ainda lembra que os amigos existem'. Lançou um olhar de desgosto aos porta-retratos em seu criado-mudo, onde, em um deles, Harry Potter encarava o teto, com uma expressão de tédio, e às vezes, passava os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes. O porta-retrato ao lado estava virado com a foto para baixo, pois ali estava Rony, roncando tão alto que Hermione precisava virar o porta-retrato para abafar o som e conseguir dormir. Ela abriu uma gaveta em seu armário e pegou um tinteiro e uma pena. Virou a carta de Gina e escreveu no verso as seguintes palavras:

_Sim, eu acho a idéia brilhante, Gina. Acho que não vai ter problema eu faltar no trabalho amanhã. Eu sugiro um lugar diferente, por que não trouxa? Tem um parque de diversões que abriu a alguns quilômetros daqui de casa, e as pessoas estão dizendo ser muito bom. Beijos._

_Mione_

Amarrou a carta de volta à corujinha, e a soltou pela janela. Ficou observando aquela bola de penas sumir no céu estrelado, porém escuro, enquanto uma fria brisa batia em seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos voarem. Ela fechou a janela e foi até sua cama. Deitou-se novamente, cobriu-se e lançou um último olhar ao criado-mudo, onde Harry agora olhava para ela com um sorriso.

- Não olhe nem sorria para mim, seu cretino – ela disse, e deu um tapa no porta-retrato, virando-o, como estava o de Rony. Apagou seu abajur e voltou a dormir.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Os raios de sol atingiram diretamente o seu rosto.

- Hermione, acorde – dizia sua mãe, do outro lado da porta. – Têm alguns amigos seus aqui.

Hermione pulou da cama. "O que? Amigos meus aqui?". Ela se aprontou num instante, e desceu correndo as escadas. Chegou à sala, e parou no batente da porta, boquiaberta. Largados em seus dois sofás estavam Rony e Harry, ambos usando calças jeans trouxas e camisas, mas as de Harry caíam bem melhor do que as de Rony, que estavam grandes, amareladas e amassadas. A um canto, encostados à parede, estavam Gina, Neville e Luna. Gina usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa tomara-que-caia vermelha. Neville vestia um bermudão e uma camiseta, ambos grandes demais para ele. Luna estava usando um vestido longo e largo, cor de palha com bolinhas vermelhas, que parecia uma mistura de roupas hippies com o que as trouxas chamavam de saída de praia. Parvati, Lilá, Simas e Dino estavam sentados nos braços dos sofás. As duas amigas estavam de saias jeans extremamente estranhas que chegavam na metade da canela e blusinhas normais de manga curta. Simas e Dino os dois com o tipo de roupas que homens trouxas usavam para ir a festas de gala. Calça social, camisa e um sobretudo. 'Combinação perfeita', pensou Hermione, desanimada.

Ela não podia negar que fora um momento constrangedor quando ela entrou na sala, com sua saia plissada, botinhas de cano curto e blusa justa de manga longa, disse "Oi" e todos a olharam por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas. Mas minutos depois, já tinham cumprimentado e já estavam animados, conversando e lembrando dos velhos tempos da escola. Porém, Hermione tentava evitar olhar para Harry, apesar de que podia sentir os olhos verdes do 'amigo' a encarando infinitamente.

- Então, Mione... Nós concordamos em passar o dia no tal parque que você mencionou na carta.

Hermione sorriu e olhou para o relógio de parede da sala.

- Está abrindo agora. Que tal irmos?

- É perto daqui? – disse Luna, enquanto Hermione destrancava a porta para saírem – A que distância nós devemos aparatar?

Hermione riu.

- Devem ser uns oito quarteirões. Vamos andando, mesmo!

- Faz muito tempo que eu não ando tanto assim... – comentou Harry, rindo.

Hermione parou de girar a chave na porta, virou-se e o encarou pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos. 'Nossa', pensou ela. Ele estava bem atrás dela, e quando ela se virou, estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Todos os outros ficaram em silêncio. Ele a encarou de volta, e sorriu. Com um grande esforço, ela despregou o olhar daqueles olhos verdes e virou a cara com toda a força, fazendo as pontas de seu cabelo baterem no rosto dele. Dino e Simas abafaram risadas, mas Rony não se preocupou em abafar a sua.

- Então, vamos de ônibus, já que o Sr. Potter não pode fazer muito esforço – ela acrescentou, sarcástica, enquanto abria a porta para os amigos saírem.

- Eu ouvi dizer que os ônibus trouxas têm só um andar. – disse Luna, enquanto todos eles cruzavam o jardim rumo ao portão – Mas meu pai não acredita. Ele diz que os trouxas tentaram copiar o nosso Nôitibus, só que ficou uma porcaria. Não dá nem pra se mexer de tão apertado.

Os outros riram.

- Ridículo. Eles nem vêem o Nôitibus para copiarem alguma coisa – disse Harry.

Hermione abriu o portão, eles saíram e cruzaram a rua. A garota verificou o relógio.

- Vai passar um ônibus para o parque dentro de 30 segundos. – ela disse, séria.

Todos riram.

- É verdade! – exclamou Hermione, ofendida.

E de repente, um barulho de um ônibus em movimento encheu o ar. Eles esticaram o pescoço e viram um ônibus subindo a rua e parando diante deles, a porta abrindo-se com um ruído.

- Nossa – disse Harry – A Sra.Potter não se engana, certo?

Ninguém mais ouviu o comentário, pois todos já estavam subindo para o ônibus. Hermione e Harry ficaram por último. Os dois estavam olhando um para o outro. Harry tinha uma expressão de desafio, e ali teriam ficado se o motorista do ônibus não tivesse berrado "Vocês vão subir ou não?". Hermione voltou sua atenção para Harry e sibilou, com uma expressão de profundo ódio:

- Eu não sou Sra.Potter há muito tempo. Qual o problema com você, Harry?

Harry parou de sorrir

- Eu é que pergunto, Hermione. Eu decidi te perdoar por me ignorar esse tempo todo e você age desse jeito? - e subiu para o ônibus.

'Cínico', ela pensou, enquanto lutava contra uma lágrima decidida a cair. 'Não ignorei ninguém. Você que me esqueceu.'

Entrou no ônibus e procurou um assento vazio. Tinha apenas um, o último lá no fundo. Ao lado dele, Harry Potter.

'Mas que droga!'. Ela atravessou o ônibus, foi até o assento vazio e sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas, os braços, e virou o rosto na direção oposta em que Harry estava.

O ônibus começou a andar, e aquele silêncio de Harry estava incomodando Hermione. No fundo, no fundo, ela queria que ele se desculpasse. Que admitisse tudo que fez, dissesse que se arrependa e que ainda a amava. Até hoje ela pensava se teria feito a coisa certa naquele dia, em Hogwarts...

FLASHBACK

Hermione estava no Salão Comunal esperando Harry voltar do Treino de Quadribol. Toda sexta-feira era assim. Ela ficava lendo até Harry voltar do treino, ele chegava, tomava banho e os dois saíam para passear pelo castelo. Mas aquela sexta-feira seria diferente. O buraco do retrato girou, e Harry entrou. Hermione continuou lendo o livro, como se ele não tivesse ali. O garoto jogou a vassoura no chão, chegou por trás da poltrona de Hermione, a abraçou e lhe beijou o pescoço.

Então, ela levantou-se da poltrona e se afastou.

- Como você consegue, Harry?

- Consigo o que, Mione? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Ser tão... Tão... Fingido!

Ele a encarou, confuso.

- Como assim, Mione? - ele perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo, meio incerto.

- Eu to falando que você não precisa mais ser falso. Eu já sei de tudo.

- Hermione, eu ainda não sei do que você tá falando? Como assim, falso? – ele disse, começando a se preocupar – O que inventaram dessa vez?

Hermione não respondeu, mas deu as costas ao garoto e começou a andar em direção aos dormitórios, mas Harry correu atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço.

- Hermione! O que está havendo?

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Não seja ridículo. Será que não passou pela sua cabeça que uma hora eu iria descobrir? Eu não quero mais saber de você, Harry. Eu não preciso de pessoas como você. Acabou tudo, certo?

Ela andou até a escadaria do dormitório feminino, deixando um Harry completamente arrasado para trás.

- MAS POR QUÊ, HERMIONE? – ele berrou. Alguns alunos do terceiro ano, que estavam ali perto, viraram para ele e gritaram.

- Cala a boca, ou. Estamos tentando estudar.

- Ah, cala a boca vocês! – gritou Harry – Não tão vendo que tão atrapalhando o clímax? Onde eu estava? POR QUÊ, HERMIONE?

Ela respondeu sem se virar, sem parar de andar.

- Porque eu mereço coisa melhor que você. – e sumiu.

Harry ficou ali parado, encarando a porta do dormitório feminino, enquanto os alunos do terceiro ano gargalhavam.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Custava ele admitir tudo que fez, dizer que ainda gostava dela? Tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Não, mas ele preferia bater o pé e dizer que ele não tinha feito nada. Já Harry, pensava que Hermione poderia ao menos lhe ter escrito uma carta, pelo menos para explicar o que houve. Ela levantou acusações contra ele, terminou tudo e não deu uma única razão. Ela não fora descente. Devia é se desculpar por tê-lo tratado daquele jeito.

Uns assentos à frente, Luna olhava para os assentos do ônibus e dizia em voz alta para Gina e o resto do ônibus.

- Onde estão as camas? Que coisa mais esquisita, não é? – disse ela, para Gina.

- Ai, meu Deus. Esquisita é você – murmurou Gina, corada.

- Eu não sou esquisita! Esse Nôitibus de cadeira e de um andar só é que é. – retrucou Luna, ofendida.

- Luna, cala a boca – disse Rony, do assento da frente. – Você está parecendo uma idiota.

Gina escondeu a cara nas mãos quando o ônibus inteiro lançava olhares curiosos para eles.

- Cala a boca você. Idiota é só quem faz idiotice, Ronald – disse ela.

- E você acha que está fazendo o que? Dançando a hula?

Luna mostrou a língua para Rony e cruzou os braços.

Parvati, do lado de Luna, lançou um olhar estranho para o vestido de Luna e acrescentou:

- A roupa é adequada.

- Xiu, você. Você tá parecendo uma esdatúrdia com essa roupa!

Parvati a ignorou, afinal, nem sabia o que era esdatúrdia mesmo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Nossa, você nunca ouviu falar? – Luna arregalou os olhos para a amiga - Meu pai me disse uma vez que...

Lá no fundo, Harry disse algo pela primeira vez desde que Hermione sentara ali.

- A Luna não mudou nada.

- E você mudou? – perguntou ela, sem olhá-lo.

Harry a encarou.

- Que que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Hermione respirou profundamente, e o olhou.

- Harry, depois de tudo o que você fez comigo no último ano de Hogwarts, você provavelmente deve ter mudado bastante, porque agora você está fingindo que nada aconteceu, está dando em cima de mim como se nunca tivesse havido nada entre nós.

Harry gargalhou..

- Então, eu estou dando em cima de você? – ele disse, rindo.

- É o que parece – disse ela, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho. Ela estava com uma expressão enraivecida, mas Harry conseguiu enxergar um sorriso bem ali no cantinho daqueles lábios.

- Sei, sei...Mas porque não podemos esquecer o que quer que seja que aconteceu aquele dia em que você pirou e me dispensou e começar de novo?

- Esquecer aquilo? Não se dá pra esquecer tão facilmente, quem você pensa que eu sou? – ela exclamou, num tom falsamente inconformado.

- Será que você tá lembrada que até hoje você não me disse o que diabos foi que eu fiz? Será que você não se importa se me dizer? Será que não acha adequado que pelo menos eu fique sabendo do que fui acusado? – disse Harry, num tom de quem conta uma piada.

- E precisa? Alguém precisa te dizer o que você fez?

- Ok, Mione. Presta atenção. Não importa mais o que quer que você diz que eu tenha feito. Já faz tempo, vamos esquecer, certo? Se você não quer me dizer o que eu fiz, então pelo menos esqueça isso. Pra tudo voltar ao normal.

Hermione bufou.

- Eu não vou esquecer!- O ônibus parou. Hermione olhou pela janela. – É aqui. – Levantou-se e foi até a porta do ônibus, os outros seguiram-na. Ela estendeu uma nota de dinheiro trouxa para o motorista, e eles desceram.

Hermione ficou ao lado de Gina e Luna, querendo se afastar de Harry. Como ele podia ser tão falso? Depois de tê-la trocado por aquela garota da Lufa-lufa, ele não assumia o que tinha feito e a pedia para esquecer? 'Não, não... Cretinice demais'. Porém, Gina saiu de perto de Luna e Hermione e parou entre Harry e Rony.

O ônibus partiu, e eles viraram para a entrada do parque.


	2. Salibury FunCenter

À primeira vista, parecia um prédio abandonado. A entrada era apenas uma parede incrivelmente alta de tijolos que não deixava ver nada além dela. Um grande letreiro com luzes que piscavam agitadas formando as palavras "Salisburry FunCenter". No meio, havia uma abertura na parede, uma roleta e um pequeno túnel pelo qual precisava passar para entrar no parque. Vários cartazes indicavam os preços.

- Espera aí, nós temos que pagar? – exclamou Rony.

- Claro. Pensou que entraríamos de graça? – disse Gina.

- Mas só temos galeões! – exclamou Dino – Vamos pagar um parque trouxa com galeões?

Hermione tirou uma nota do bolso.

- Me dêem cinco galeões cada um que eu pago a entrada de todos.

Eles tiraram as moedinhas de ouro dos bolsos, bolsas e bolsinha. Hermione olhou para as duas bolsinhas de moedas de Lilá e Parvati. Eram um tanto quanto grandes, com estampas de oncinha, que lembravam muito às que aquelas velhotas ricas usavam. Hermione abafou um risinho. Ela recolheu o dinheiro de todos.

- OK, vamos entrando. – disse Gina.

Hermione puxou a fila até a entrada, seguida de perto por Harry, seguido de perto por Gina, seguida pelos outros. Hermione contou todos com o dedo e estendeu uma nota de dez euros ao porteiro do parque. Ele desbloqueou a roleta e todos entraram no túnel, escuro e frio, Harry ainda em seu encalço. Percorreram o longo caminho, o som das vozes, das risadas e da música ficando mais nítido a cada passo. Hermione pôde ouvir uma voz sussurrar, logo atrás dela.

- Esse lugar é bem escuro. Me lembra os corredores de Hogwarts depois do toque de recolher. Você também se lembra, certo, Mione?

Hermione sentiu um calafrio.

- Não me lembro de nada. – disse Hermione. Agradecera por ali estar escuro, porque sabia que a essa altura ela estava muito mais do que vermelha. "Por que?", ela pensou "Eu não posso gostar dele depois de tudo o que fez.".

- Eu te lembro qualquer hora. – murmurou Harry.

Hermione sentia seu coração batendo na garganta. Estavam todos quietos atrás deles. Estariam ouvindo? E então ela tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de cara no chão. Explosões de risadas. Harry tropeçou nela, e caiu ao seu lado. Gina desequilibrou e caiu pra trás, em Luna. Seus risos ecoaram por todo o corredor.

- Que ridículo – exclamou Gina – Custava colocar umas luzes aqui? – ela esticou a mão para Harry no chão, mas ele já estava se levantando sozinho e esticando o braço para ajudar Hermione. Gina abaixou o braço, arrasada.

Rony, Dino, Neville e Simas ainda riam escandalosamente lá atrás, e Luna estava ajoelhada no chão, a cabeça encostada nas pedras, batendo com os nós dos dedos nas paredes, como se tentasse ouvir alguma coisa. Lilá e Parvati estavam quietas.

- Que você tá fazendo, Luna? – perguntou Rony.

A garota congelou.

- Ah, nada não. – e se levantou. Hermione se levantou com a ajuda de Harry, e todos continuaram andando, o som dos brinquedos do parque ficando cada vez mais alto. Até que uma luminosidade grandiosa os indicou que entraram finalmente ao parque. Cruzara a soleira da saída do túnel e olharam, boquiabertos, para o que viam.

O parque era imenso. Várias luzes piscavam aqui e ali, trouxas indo de um lado para o outro, rindo, conversando... Brinquedos gigantescos, milhares de barraquinhas...

- Nossa! – exclamou Rony.

- Pra onde vamos primeiro? – disse Luna, com um sorriso enorme, olhando tudo que seus olhos esbugalhados alcançavam.

Hermione pegou um papel que tinha recebido junto com o troco das entradas e sorriu.

- Que tal um mapa?

- Mapa é coisa pra gente perdida, tira toda a emoção da coisa– disse Harry, tomando o mapa da mão dela.

- Devolve! – exclamou Hermione, tentando pegar o mapa, mas Harry o tirou de seu alcance, o dobrou e colocou no bolso traseiro de sua calça.

- Vem pegar. – disse ele, rindo.

- Palhaço – murmurou Hermione, virando as costas para ele – E então, onde vocês querem...?

Mas ela parou a frase pela metade. Dino, Simas, Lilá e Parvati já tinham tomado um rumo e estavam quase fora do alcance de visão deles. Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville olhavam à sua volta procurando um lugar para ir.

- Oh, grande reencontro da turma – disse Hermione, suspirando – Cada um pra um lado. Perfeito.

- Ah, é legal assim – disse Harry.

- Aaaah, cala a boca. – disse Rony – Nós vamos ficar todos juntos.

- Então é melhor irmos andando. Não quero passar a tarde inteira parada na entrada do parque – comentou Gina.

Os outros concordaram. Luna apontou uma direção que parecia mais apropriada, e foram andando, sem compromisso.

O parque estava bem cheio. Gente de todos os lados, a maioria delas olhava para Luna.

- Por que estão todos me olhando estranho? – perguntou Luna, enquanto eles passavam na frente de uma barraquinha onde cinco garotas a encaravam como se fosse uma louca.

- Já olhou para o que está vestindo? – comentou Rony.

- Não comece.

Harry não saía do lado de Hermione. Ela sabia que ainda gostava dele. Mas como podia perdoá-lo? Ela tinha certeza de que ele a traíra. Ninguém inventaria uma história dessa por nada. Mas ela iria tentar esquecer por um tempo, para conseguir aproveitar os parques e os amigos aquela tarde. Mas seria difícil, ele não saía de seu lado, sempre se jogando pra cima dela...

-Olha! – exclamou Rony, apontando para uma grande construção, com as paredes pretas, onde uma caveira cintilante e as palavras "Death Drive" piscavam. Uma minúscula porta dava início a uma fila, um tanto quanto pequena – O que é isso? Tem algo a ver com Voldemort...

Os outros riram, menos Luna, que parecia estar realmente pensando na possibilidade.

- É um trem-fantasma, Rony. – disse Hermione – Vamos, é legal!

Eles foram até a fila. Havia várias pessoas à frente, mas a fila andava rápido e entravam de três em três.

- O que acontece aí dentro? – perguntou Gina, ouvindo alguns berros distintos vindo das paredes do brinquedo. A fila andou, e eles acompanharam.

- Eu ouvi meu primo dizer que morre de medo disso – comentou Harry, indiferente.

Rony ficou pálido na hora. Mais uns passos na fila.

- Mas não se preocupe, Rony. O Duda é cagão por natureza.

- O Rony também é – comentou Gina.

A fila andou mais uma vez e eles chegaram na entrada.

- De três em três, por favor. – disse o homem da roleta. Harry agarrou o braço de Hermione. Gina agarrou o de Harry. Rony olhou para Luna e para Neville e suspirou. – Podem entrar. – ele girou a roleta, e eles entraram.

Era bem escuro e abafado ali, e a única claridade vinha de uma luz posta debaixo dos bancos do carrinho. Cada carrinho tinha dois bandos para três pessoas, um na frente e outro atrás. Gina, Harry e Hermione entraram no da frente, seguidos por Rony, Luna e Neville atrás. A porta pela qual entraram se fechou, e as luzes dos carrinhos foram apagadas.

- Péssima idéia, péssima idéia... Eu não gosto disso – Rony murmurava, baixinho.

O carrinho começou a se mover. Esqueletos, fantasmas, lobisomens, cobras, aranhas (-Ai, caramba. Rony), vampiros apareciam de todos os lados. Hermione não estava com tanto medo. Na verdade, ninguém estava. Tirando Gina, que de cinco em cinco minutos gritava e agarrava o pescoço de Harry.

Tumbas abriam de repente e derrubavam múmias em cima dos carrinhos. Na vez deles, ela caiu bem em cima de Luna, que berrou e quase pulou pra fora do carrinho. O passeio terminou, e quando o carrinho deles saiu da escuridão, a claridade e barulho do parque os pegaram desprevenidos.

- Eu estou cego! Eu estou cego! – gritou Neville.

- Se controla – resmungou Gina.

Eles desceram do carrinho, Rony com as mãos dentro do bolso e pálido. Eles continuaram andando, olhando para todos os lados procurando por mais alguma atração legal.

- Não vamos em mais nada desse tipo, certo?

Os outros riram.

- Você ficou com medo daquilo? – exclamou Harry – Pelo amor de Deus, aquilo foi patético.

- Porque não foi em cima de você que jogaram a múmia – retrucou Luna.

De repente, Harry deu um berro. Todos pararam de andar e olharam para ele. Ele estava com a mão no traseiro, com uma expressão assustada. Os outros olhavam para ele com uma cara intrigada, e ele encolheu os ombros.

- Passaram a mão na minha bunda!

Todos caíram na risada. Neville apontou para Hermione. Ela estava segurando o mapa do parque, que Harry tinha colocado no seu bolso traseiro. Ela tinha um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Sua safada – resmungou Harry, mas sorriu. Hermione, porém, já tinha sua atenção voltada ao mapa. Todos se acomodaram nos bancos embaixo de uma árvore, procurando por uma sombra. Hermione encostou no tronco da árvore, e olhava do mapa para o parque, e de volta para o mapa.

- Se vocês quiserem algo mais...light, podemos ir no Canoo.

Gina, que estava sentada no chão, ergueu a cabeça para Hermione e perguntou.

- O que é isso?

- "Brinquedo aquático. Barco com capacidade para seis pessoas." Perfeito – Hermione leu a descrição do brinquedo – "Aventure-se por uma trilha aquática de arrepiar. Passeie em alta velocidade por túneis, grutas e lagos, enquanto a água sobe e desce".

- Água sobe e desce? – perguntou Luna.

- Como assim? – acrescentou Rony.

- Aaaaaaah, outra péssima idéia! – exclamou Rony, quando eles estavam no barco, um na frente do outro como eu uma fila, já afivelados, sem chance de sair. O barco moveu-se devagar, fez uma curva e deixou à vista um caminho tortuoso, onde água jorrava do chão, e caía do teto. O barco da frente do deles fazia o percurso numa velocidade incrível, e todos ficavam encharcados. – Admita, Hermione. Essa foi uma péssima idéia.

Hermione, que era a primeira do barco, o ponto mais 'molhável', segundo Gina, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, essa realmente foi uma péssima idéia.

O barco saiu a toda velocidade, de uma vez, e eles mal tiveram tempo de gritar. Desceram à toda velocidade o caminho que tinham visto antes, e numa curva brusca, eles entraram num lago, e passaram rasgando na superfície, levantando água de todos os lado, principalmente na frente. Cinco minutos depois, eles estavam saindo do brinquedo, e Hermione xingava baixinho. Ela estava simplesmente pingando. Os outros saíram gargalhando, dizendo que iriam outra vez. Gina, Luna, Rony e Neville voltaram para a fila. Hermione se jogou num banco, e Harry sentou ao seu lado. Ele tirou sua jaqueta jeans e a jogou no ombro de Hermione, que agradeceu baixinho.

- Ah, qual é, Mione. Foi divertido. Já já seca. – ele disse, rindo.

- Você não vai de novo? – perguntou Hermione, indicando os outros quatro que estavam na fila com a cabeça.

Harry fez que não.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

Hermione sorriu. "Então, vai finalmente assumir o que fez.".

- Já não era sem tem...

- Eu acho que você está errada. – ele disse, sem olhá-la os olhos.

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu na hora.

- Errada, Harry? – exclamou ela, levantando-se do banco e colocando a mão na cintura.

- Não precisa dar escândalo, Mione. Senta aqui.

- Escândalo? – ela gritou – Eu não estou dando escândalo!

- E toda essa gente que tá te olhando é só porque você é bonita, certo? – ele disse, com desdém.

Hermione tirou as mãos da cintura e olhou à sua volta. Várias pessoas a encaravam, mas quando ela olhou, desviaram o olhar. Corada, ele sentou no banco de volta e cruzou os braços.

- Você me trai e eu que estou errada. – ela resmungou.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Eu te traí? – ele perguntou.

Hermione congelou.

- Eu te traí? – ele perguntou ainda mais alto – Foi por isso que terminou comigo, por que você acha que eu te traí?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Huahauhauahuahuahuauh! – Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou feito louco.

Hermione o olhou, intrigada.

- Tá rindo do que?

Harry continuou gargalhando.

- Por que você tá rindo? – exclamava Hermione, dando tapas no ombro dele.

- Ai! – ele disse – Tá doendo, ou. – mais risos – Isso foi ridículo. Eu? Te trair?

Hermione pareceu ficar sem palavras. Então disse:

- É!

- Por quê eu te trairia?

- Talvez por não gostar mais de mim?

- E se eu não gostasse mais de você, acha mesmo que eu estaria correndo atrás de você como eu estou agora?

Ela não respondeu.

- Ah, qual é, Hermione? Você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Mas me contaram! – ela exclamou.

- Ah, é? Quem?

- Uma pessoa em que eu confio.

- Confie mais nessa pessoa do que em mim?

Hermione calou-se. Agradeceu por não ter precisado responder. Luna, Gina, Rony e Neville voltavam encharcados do brinquedo, e iam correndo em direção deles.

- Nossa, esse é muito bom! – gritou Neville.

- Onde nós vamos agora? – perguntou Gina, olhando de Harry para Hermione, então para a jaqueta de Harry no ombro de Hermione.

Mione abriu o mapa.

-Aaaah, tá desmanchando! – ela exclamou. O mapa estava realmente, despedaçando. Encharcado – Mas ainda dá pra ver. Tem uma roda gigante aqui perto. A gente pode ir lá...

- Então vamos – disse Harry, levantando-se.

- É por ali – Hermione apontou uma direção e foram andando.

Passaram por várias barraquinhas de doce, onde Gina e Luna pediam para parar toda hora. Dez minutos depois, elas já carregavam vários pacotinhos de balas e docinhos.

- Nossa, o que é aquilo? – perguntou Neville apontando para um grande espaço vazio, e cercado por uma fita, onde vários homens montavam algo realmente grande, juntando madeiras, pregos e tecidos pretos, brancos e laranja.

Eles foram se aproximando.

- Parece um... – começou Gina, girando a cabeça, tentando enxergar em outros ângulos.

- Um... palco. – completou Hermione – Redondo. Nunca vi...

Perto do lugar onde estavam montando o tal palco, havia um grande cartaz preto, com letras laranjadas fosforescentes. Eles foram até o cartaz.

"The Zucca. A nova sensação da música Metal. Mais de três milhões de cópias vendidas, estão no seu terceiro álbum, o The Fuoco. Banda de origem italiana, o The Zucca (A Abóbora) faz sua música em inglês, e é a banda de maior sucesso entre os jovens americanos dos últimos tempos. Finalmente, chega para sua turnê na Inglaterra, e faz seu show de estréia no Salisburry FunCenter. Contamos com a sua participação. O show começa às oito da noite, bem aqui. Adquira sua camiseta da banda e mini-abóboras decorativas na barraca ao lado." Junto do texto, havia uma foto da banda. Um homem de cabelos negros ralos e bem arrepiados, com maquiagem forte. Outro, ruivo, de cabelos lisos e longos. Outro era careca, e usava um batom preto. No centro, havia uma mulher bonita de cabelos negros com as pontas laranjadas, com o olho fortemente contornado por um lápis preto extremamente grosso.

- Eles parecem ser legais – comentou Gina, displicentemente.

- Metal? – exclamou Rony. – O que é isso?

- Meu primo ouve metal. – disse Harry.

- Meus primos também – comentou Hermione – É legal... Depende da banda.

- Olha a barraquinha! – disse Luna, apontando uma barraca preta, com várias abóboras penduradas por todos os lados, e várias camisetas pretas, com escritas em laranja e branco 'The Zucca', outras com fotos dos integrantes. Várias pessoas estavam ao redor da barraca, e várias outras já usavam as camisetas.

- Vamos ver? – exclamou Neville.

- Eu bem que compraria uma camiseta pra trocar por essa encharcada aqui. – disse Hermione, ao se aproximarem. Ela escolheu uma camiseta curtinha e preta, com uma grande abóbora na frente. Os outros também compraram camisetas, e Harry comprou um colar feito de minúsculas abóboras.

Depois, continuaram andando, agora todos de preto.

- Essa tal de roda gigante não chega nunca – comentou Rony – Tem certeza que viu certo no mapa, Mione?

- Claro que tenho! – ela exclamou.

- Eu estou com fome. – disse Gina.

- Eu também – acrescentou Luna.

- Aquilo não é um restaurante? – Perguntou Harry, apontando para um prédio amarelo com grandes portas de vidro e vários cartazes de promoções de lanches na entrada.

Todos pararam.

- É sim. – falou Hermione - Querem almoçar?

Todos concordaram. Entraram no restaurante, e Rony resmungou na mesma hora.

- Por que lá fora está tão quente e aqui está frio?

- Ar condicionado. – disse Harry.

- Como é que é? – exclamou Rony, mas ninguém respondeu. Todos já tinham ido até a fila de atendimento. O restaurante não era muito grande, e havia várias mesinhas rodeadas por sofás, o que lembrava muito aos fast-foods americanos, o que era uma coisa estranha de se ver na Grã-Bretanha. Luna parecia fascinada com os hambúrgueres e pratos prontos que estavam desenhados em vários cartazes nas paredes. Havia uma mesa a um canto da parede, com vários garotos. Todos eles olhavam para Gina, alguns piscavam. Gina sorria disfarçadamente para eles, e apoiou o braço no ombro de Harry, que estava à sua frente na fila. Porém, Hermione estava na frente de Harry, e este esticou os braços e a abraçou por trás, fazendo com que Gina deixasse de se apoiar nele.

O coração de Hermione disparou quando Harry a abraçou.

- Harry – ela disse baixinho, enquanto a fila andava – Por que você tá fazendo isso comigo?

- Porque eu gosto de você.

- Mas depois de tudo...

- Ah, não começa. Eu não fiz nada. Deixa eu gostar de você em paz, já que você não gosta de mim?

Hermione calou-se.

Nossa, como ela gostava dele. Mas ela não sabia mais em quem acreditar. "Senhorita?". Ela decidiu que iria conversar com a pessoa que andara lhe dizendo aquelas coisas sobre Harry. Fazê-la dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo. "Senhorita?". Porque se Harry não gostasse dela mesmo, ele não estaria ali, no pé dele, insistindo pra que esquecesse tudo o que disseram dele e que pra que voltassem. "Senhorita?" Realmente, aquilo não fazia sentido.

- SENHORITA! – gritou a atendente do restaurante, e Hermione deu um pulo, e a olhou – O que deseja?

Hermione suspirou, voltando de seus pensamentos.

- O número três duplo. – disse ela, sem animação. Pagou o pedido, foi até o próximo balcão para receber o lanche, e encontrou Neville, Luna e Rony em uma mesa. Foi até eles e sentou-se. Minutos depois, Harry se juntou a eles. Depois Gina. Conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam, porém Hermione ainda estava viajando em seus pensamentos. Finalmente decidira que iria fazer o que achava certo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Harry tinha a traído, lá no fundo, não mesmo. Por que não dar mais uma chance? Afinal, ela gostava tanto dele...

- ... parecendo uma retardada. – disse Rony, todos caíram na risada e Hermione voltou à real. – Ah, pronto. Ela acordou.

- Legal esse negócio de refrigerante – comentou Luna, soprando com o canudo dentro do copo, e fazendo espuma. Umas pessoas na mesa ao lado olhavam para Luna com repulsa.

- No que tava pensando, Mione? – perguntou Gina, entre um gole de refrigerante e outro.

- Nada interessante. Eu já terminei, vocês não? – ela disse, se levantando.

- Eu já – disse Harry, se levantando.

- Eu também. – Rony levantou e contornou a mesa. – Gina, Neville, Luna?

- Eu já vou – disse Gina, terminando de tomar o refrigerante, enquanto Neville se levantava.

Luna continuava brincando distraída com o canudo e o copo de refri.

- Luna. Luna?– exclamou Rony. A garota nem olhou - Luna! – a garota deu um pulo e derrubou todo o refrigerante em cima da mesa.

- Vai, vamos dar o fora daqui. – disse Gina, levantando e puxando Luna.

Eles saíram do restaurante e trombaram com Dino, Simas, Lilá e Parvati na porta.

- Ooooh! – exclamou Rony, quando bateu a cabeça na porta quando os outros a abriram na direção oposta.

- Por onde vocês andaram? – comentou Lilá.

- Fomos no trem fantasma. – disse Luna.

- E num brinquedo aquático aí. – completou Neville.

- Acabamos de sair da roda gigante. – disse Parvati.

- Estávamos indo lá. – disse Hermione.

- Ei, vocês vão sair da frente ou não? – pessoas exclamavam de dentro do restaurante, querendo sair.

Eles estavam trancando a saída. Moveram-se um pouco para o lado.

- Vão ao show? – perguntou Dino, apontando as camisetas que usavam.

- Com certeza! – disse Gina. – Vocês vão?

- Talvez – disse Simas – Vamos almoçar agora e depois vamos ver o que fazemos.

- OK. Vamos indo? – disse Rony – Roda gigante é um nome legal. Deve ser divertido.

E saíram andando pelo lugar que Hermione dissera que era a tal roda-gigante. Hermione andava ao lado de Harry. Ela segurou a mão do garoto disfarçadamente, e ele a encarou, confuso. Ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho rápido e continuou andando. Então, Harry tropeçou numa pedra no chão e caiu. Todos olharam para trás quando ouviram o baque e o gemido de Harry, e o viram caído de cara no chão, rindo escandalosamente. Hermione tampava o rosto com as mãos. Todos que passavam por ali, paravam, olhavam para Harry, e continuavam andando, rindo. Os outros gargalharam e Rony foi ajudar Harry a se levantar. Leia levantar Harry, já que ele não conseguia nem se mexer de tanto rir.

- Eu me desconcentrei do chão – disse Harry, recuperando o fôlego e recomeçando a andar.

- Minha nossa! O que pode fazer alguém desconcentrar do chão?

Harry lançou um olhar furtivo a Hermione.

- Ah, você nem sabe.

Hermione abafou um risinho.

- Aquilo é roda gigante? – perguntou Neville, apontando para o brinquedo.


	3. Vinho, Ursinho e Maçã do Amor

Todos pararam, deslumbrados. Mal perceberam que já estavam de frente com um brinquedo. Uma roda-realmente-gigante estava ali, diante deles. Uma estrela de várias pontas no centro, cada ponta levando a uma cabine para dois. E cada cabine era enfeitada com uma estrela de cor diferente para cada uma. As estrelas piscavam alternadas, e aquilo deveria ser muito mais bonito à noite. No meio da estrela central, havia o inscrito "AllStars". A fila nem estava tão grande. Correram para ela.

- É tão bonita! – comentou Luna, meio sonhadora, como sempre.

- Esses trouxas até que são muito inteligentes, sabe... – comentou Gina, apontando para a roda-gigante, e então gesticulando em direção ao parque – Esse lugar é incrível.

- É. – disse Harry. Ele estava com o braço sobre o ombro de Hermione, e essa o olhava, sorridente. Hermione sentiu que ele estava cada vez mais perto. Os outros estavam conversando animados. Estariam vendo alguma coisa? Agora, ela podia até contar quantos cílios o garoto tinha, mas não estava muito interessada. Os lábios do garoto estavam quase tocando os seus... Aquilo era estranho, depois de tudo. Mas ainda assim era bom. Eles estavam quase se tocando...

- Harry! Caramba, preciso falar com você! – exclamou Gina, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar uma coisa importante. Então o puxou pela mão para longe da fila, deixando ali uma Hermione que não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Ela observou Gina e Harry se afastarem. Tentou entender o que a ruiva dizia, mas não era possível, porque ela estava de costas. Mas Gina estava gesticulando muito, parecia estar nervosa. E a expressão de Harry ficava cada vez mais intrigada. Já estava na vez deles quando Gina e Harry voltaram. Ele pareceu ligeiramente diferente, mas ainda assim dividiu a cabine com Hermione, como combinado. Luna foi com Gina, e Rony com Neville. Entraram na cabine e o brinquedo começou a girar.

- Harry... – começou Hermione – O que Gina queria falar com você?

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo.

- Harry?

- Ela queria falar pra eu tomar cuidado. – ele disse, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Como assim, cuidado? – perguntou Hermione, ao que eles terminavam a primeira volta da roda-gigante. – Cuidado com o quê?

Harry, mais uma vez, relutou a responder. Eles estavam quase no topo quando ele disse:

- Tomar cuidado com você. – e de repente, a roda-gigante parou. As cabines deram uma chacoalhada com a parada brusca, e depois tranqüilizaram. As luzes pararam de piscar, e as estrelas apagaram.

- O que houve? – exclamou Hermione.

- Parece que o brinquedo parou. – respondeu Harry, frio.

- Então, é pra você ter cuidado comigo? – perguntou Hermione, meio rindo, meio confusa – Por quê?

Harry respirou profundamente, e segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Você gosta de mim de verdade?

- Gosto. Claro. Mas por que a Gina disse pra você tomar cuidado comigo?

- Ela disse que vocês tinham feito uma aposta. Que você tinha apostado com ela que eu ia querer ficar com você. E que pra eu não me envolver muito porque você só está brincando comigo.

Foi o mesmo que dar uma bofetada em sua cara. Hermione boquiabriu-se.

- Harry, isso é mentira! É uma mentira enorme! Você não acreditou nisso, acreditou?

- Você acreditou quando te disseram que eu estava te traindo... E olha que quem me disse isso foi alguém confiável, foi a Gina!

- Mas foi a Gina que me disse que você estava me traindo também!

Um olhou para a cara do outro por uns segundos, de olhos arregalados.

- Aquela desgraçada! – explodiu Harry, levantando, e olhando pela janela da cabine para a cabine debaixo, onde Gina estava – Você viu o que ela fez? Aquela dissimulada! – e deu um soco na porta de ferro da cabine – Uooou! – então chacoalhou a mão depressa, como se ela estivesse em chamas.

- Pára, senão você ainda vai derrubar esse negócio. – disse Hermione, ficando parada, como se aquilo fosse ajudar a fazer a cabine deles parar de balançar.

Harry deu uma última olhada zangada pra cabine de Gina, e voltou a se sentar.

- Intriguenta. – exclamou Harry – Viu? Eu não te traí! Ela inventou tudo isso.

- E o número de apostas que eu fiz é correspondente ao número de vezes que você me traiu. – disse Hermione, cruzando os braços.

- Como a gente é idiota, né? – sussurrou Harry, se aproximando de Hermione, com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio.

- Eu, particularmente, não me acho idiota. Eu só acho que você... – mas suas últimas palavras foram sufocadas por um beijo tão repentino que ela nem viu de onde veio. Ela só sabia que ela e Harry estavam ali, dentro de uma cabine de um brinquedo quebrado, juntos. Ele acreditava nela, e ela nele. E tudo estava normal como antes.

Eles perderam a conta dos minutos que ficaram ali até consertarem o brinquedo, mas quando conseguiram finalmente sair, já eram quase três horas da tarde.

- Mas que saco! – xingou Rony, quando se encontraram ao pé da roda-gigante – Poderíamos ter ido a uns dois brinquedos se não tivéssemos ficado presos aí! O Neville até dormiu!

Harry e Hermione decidiram que não iriam tirar satisfação nenhuma com Gina, afinal, para quê? Eles já estavam muito em do jeito que estavam.

- Ah, relaxa, Rony. Ainda temos tempo até a hora do show. – disse Luna – Olha, o que aquilo? – perguntou Luna, apontando para uma grande barraca, com algumas pessoas em volta, segurando varas na mão.

- É pescaria – disse Hermione. – É legal, vamos lá.

Chegaram correndo, e se amontoaram ao redor da barraca. Havia um "grande quadrado", segundo Luna, no meio da barraca, cheio de brindes. E as pessoas tinham varas para tentar pegar os brindes. Harry não perdeu tempo e já pegou uma vara.

- Eu vou pegar aquela bola de futebol americano. – disse, apontando para a bola.

- Pois eu duvido. – disse Neville.

- Pra que você vai pegar uma bola de futebol americano? Você não sabe nem jogar... – disse Hermione, e ele fez sinal pra ela ficar quieta.

Ele concentrou, apertou os olhos, mirou...e foi baixando a vara, tentando enroscar o anzol no barbante pregado à bola. Porém, Rony deu uma batida no ombro dele (Boa sorte, amigão), e Harry desceu a vara muito rápido, acabando por enroscar em um ursinho que estava ao lado da bola.

- Ai, que coisa meiga! – exclamou Rony – Ele pegou um ursinho rosa! – e apertou as bochechas de Harry.

- Sai pra lá – resmungou Harry, com cara fechada, enquanto recebia o ursinho rosa de pelúcia do dono da barraca.

- Parabéns, fófis – disse o dono da barraca, com um gritinho de animação – Vocês combinam. – e saiu rebolando para o outro lado da barraca para atender outra pessoa.

Harry olhou para o ursinho, deu um sorrisinho, e passou ele no pescoço de Hermione, que riu.

- Pra você.

- Jura? – disse Hermione, com os olhos brilhando, agarrando o ursinho, e pulando no pescoço de Harry.

- Juro.

Desde aquela barraca até chegarem na fila da montanha-russa coberta, Harry teve que aturar os garotos falando que o gay dono da barraca da pescaria ficou apaixonado por ele. Hermione estava fascinada com o ursinho, e ela e Harry não de desgrudaram desde então. A volta na montanha russa durou muito menos do que o tempo que eles passaram na fila, e assim que eles saíram, já eram cinco horas da tarde, e o sol estava ficando mais fraco.

Ficaram passeando para lá e para cá até a hora do show, parando em uma barraquinha ali e aqui para comprar alguma lembrancinha ou algo para comer. Até que passaram na frente da Barraquinha do Amor, e um rapaz saiu correndo de dentro dela e agarrou Gina pelo braço.

- Você está oficialmente convidada para trabalhar na sessão do Beijo da nossa barraca durante meia hora.

- Como assim, beijo? – disse Rony, ficando vermelho.

- Iiiih – murmurou Luna –Vamos pra lá, vamos.

Contornaram a barraca e chegaram à parte de doces. Enquanto Luna e Neville se divertiam comprando bolinhas vermelhas que explodiam na boca, Harry comprava uma maçã do amor.

Ela chegou até e Hermione e mostrou a maçã.

- Eu acho que essa maçã é a sua cara.

Hermione corou.

- Por que?

Harry acariciou a garota no rosto.

- Porque é bonita, doce, rosadinha, brilha e tem um cabeção!

- Eu não tenho um cabeção! – gritou Hermione, rindo.

- Ah, tem outra coisa também. – disse Harry, dando uma mordida na maçã. Então foi até o ouvido de Hermione e cochichou. Ela arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com as mãos.

- A maçã tá gostosa mesmo? – ela disse, sua pele vermelha como um pimentão. – Me dá. – e roubou a maçã da mão dele. Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.

- Você acha, Harry? – comentava Rony, enquanto iam seguindo para o show, com uma garrafa de vinho na mão – O cara queria beijar a Gina!

- Impressionante. – comentou Harry, indiferente.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. – disse Harry.

- Toma, comprei essa pra você. – disse, e esticou uma garrafa de vinho para Harry.

- O que é?

- É vinho. Mas não é forte, a Gina disse que é tipo a cerveja amanteigada. E é bom. Eu tomei a minha toda de uma vez.

Harry deu uma olhada para a garrafa, abriu e virou metade.

Ao que eles foram se aproximando do local do palco, a barulheira foi ficando cada vez maior, e maior. Várias pessoas enlouquecidas, com camisetas da banda e penduricalhos em formato de abóbora pulavam e gritavam. A banda já estavam sobre o palco, toda de preto e laranja. Ao fundo, havia uma grande abóbora com várias rosas espetadas nela. A vocalista usava um chapéu também em formato de abóbora, e cantava com uma voz muito bonita. Harry achou um som meio violento, mas mesmo assim, era legal. Luna, Gina, Neville e Rony já tinham se enfiado no meio do povo e já estavam pulando para cá e para lá.

- Então... Metal. – gritou Hermione, para Harry, para que ele pudesse ouvir.

- É! – gritou ele, virando o resto da garrafa. – Sabe, eu tô me sentindo meio tonto.

- Deve ser a música – gritou ela em resposta.

- Vem! – ele berrou, e a puxou pela mão.

Apesar de Hermione não conseguir entender uma só palavra que a vocalista cantava, aquilo estava bem divertido. Todos pareciam um só. Alguns cantavam junto, outros pulavam, outros berravam, outros chacoalhavam a cabeça. Mas tudo que importava para ela é que ela estava ali com Harry. De mãos dadas. Pulando, feito loucos. Mas ainda assim era legal.

- Mione! – ele gritou no ouvido dela – Eu realmente tô meio tonto.

- Quer se sentar?

- QUERO O QUE?

- SENTAR! – berrou ela.

- ONDE?

- TEM UMAS MESINHAS ALI...

- TEM O QUE?

- VEM COMIGO.

Ela puxou Harry para um canto. Ela vira mais cedo algumas pessoas ajeitando algumas mesas ali naquele lugar. E não se enganara. Ali estavam, mesinhas redondas, com toalhas pretas e laranjas, com várias rosas e abóboras sobre elas. Ela guiou Harry até a cadeira.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Melhor? Eu nunca estive tão... HiC.. Bem!

- Mas.. mas... Agora mesmo disse que estava tonto. O que é isso que você estava bebendo? – ele tomou a garrafa da mão dele e leu: Vinho. – Bom.. isso é meio forte. – e colocou a garrafa de volta na mão dele.

- Eu tô...Hic.. Legal. – e começou a gargalhar.

- Quer um copo de água Harry?

- Pra... Hic.. quê?

- Pro soluço.

- Mas eu não.. Hic... To com soluço...Hic.. Nenhum.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Tem certeza que você está bem?

Harry gargalhou.

- Eu estou muito bem, princesa. Hic. – ele pegou uma das rosas que estavam em cima da mesa e colocou entre seus dentes. Então, ajoelhou-se diante de Hermione.

- Vaquinha do meu pasto!

- O que? – disse Hermione, com vergonha dos outros que passavam.

- Deixa eu terminar... Hic... Deixa eu..Hic... Termin...Hic

- Termine, termine.

- Vaquinha do meu... Hic... Pasto. Óleo de amêndoas do.. Hic...meu banho. – Hermione, colocou a mão na testa – Harry sem você... Hic... é igual... Hic... é igual... Hic... é igual Hermione sem mim. Hic.

- Harry... – começou Hermione, com tom de pena.

- Shiiiiu – ele colocou o dedo indicador diante dos lábios – Harry sem você é... Hic... é tão ruim. Hic. Quer ser a.. Hic... abóbora da minha vida?

- Harry, eu...

- Quer...hic... ser a Sra.Potter? Hic, hic...

Hermione deu uma risadinha.

- Eu sempre fui. E espero ainda ser.

- Aaaah.. Hic.. Mas que coisa boa de ser ouvir, xuxuzinho da minha salada. Hic... Agora me dá um... Hic... dá um beijo?

Hermione riu e lhe deu um selinho.

- Aaaah – resmungou Harry, se levantando do chão e puxando Hermione da cadeira – Mas isso não foi.. Hic... um beijo. – ele cuspiu a rosa no chão e colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa. Então abraçou Hermione e a beijou, profundamente.

"Bom... Apesar de tudo, pensou Hermione, a partir de hoje eu já posso dizer que beijei um bêbado. E.. ah. Prazer, eu sou a Sra. Potter."


End file.
